fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Jah
|gender = Male |deathreason = Vehicle caught in cargo plane's crosswind |appearances = }} Jah was a member of Owen Shaw's team. A minor antagonist in Fast & Furious 6, Jah was a presumed assassin who fought using a combination of both and . Biography Pre-Movie Jah was presumably a member of Shaw's team when he attacked a major military convoy in , in 2010.Fast Five, during Letty Ortiz's earliest tenure as a recent addition to the team. Two years later, Jah and the other members of Shaw's team worked together to collect a series of major military and government components to create a Nightshade device that could take out the power grid of an entire country. Shaw's intention was to sell the Nightshade device to the highest bidder. ''Fast & Furious 6'' In London, Jah and the rest attacked where a list of locations to where the final competent for the Nightshade device could be located on several military bases. Jah was accompanied into Interpol by Vegh, Klaus, and Denlinger. Upon their departure they were attacked by Brian O'Conner, Han Seoul-Oh and Gisele Yashar. Vegh, Jah, Denlinger and Klaus were able to escape Interpol with the help of Adolfson, who provided sniper cover for them above. They were pursued by Brian, Roman Pearce and Tej Parker. Klaus, Denlinger and Jah made short work of Tej and Roman's BMW M5's, using electronic devices that scrambled the chips in the car's engine and crashing them. Brian was able to remove the device on his car and continued to pursue them well into the tunnel. When Brian attempted to run them of the road, Jah requested the help of Vegh, who was driving ahead of them in the ramp car. When Brian attempted to run them off the road again, Jah veered to the right, which allowed Vegh to use the ramp car to launch Brian's BMW into the air and crash it. When Shaw is contacted by their mechanc, Firuz, Jah and Ivory are sent to kill him. Letty accompanies them, unaware of their intentions until they pulled out their guns and fired on Fiurz, who was speaking with Gisele and Riley Hicks. During the firefight with Hicks and Gisele, Jah and Ivory are fired on by Roman and Han. Jah is able to escape, he is then chased through the to by Han and Roman. When three policemen attempt to stop him, he attacks and overpowers them in front of the crowd. Han and Roman catch up to Jah, they try to fight him. Jah is able to beat both of them without complication, using their sloppy fighting skills against them and to his advantage. He returns to Shaw's headquarters with Letty and is visibly effected by the loss of Ivoy, but acknowledges Shaw's ideology when he shows little remorse for Ivoy's death, a result of his mistakes. When Shaw and his team relocate to , they attack a convoy that is ordered out of the nearby NATO base upon learning Shaw may have infiltrated the base. Jah pilots the tank alongside Shaw, causing major destruction on the highway. When Roman attempts to distract the Tank from the civilians on the bridge, his 1967 Ford Mustang Fastback is caught under the treads of the tank when he breaks to avoid a round from the tank. Jah works to crush the car, but not before Roman is able to wrap a hig-tensile wire around the nose of the tank. Roman escapes the destruction of his car with the help of Brian O'Conner's Ford Escort MK I, but Jah realizes the tank is still dragging the remains of the Ford Mustang behind it. They are unable to remove the wreck from the nose of the tank, which is flipped onto its top by the weight of the car when its pushed over the side of the bridge's gap. Jah is arrested with the rest of team that accompanied Shaw. When Shaw later reveals that he kidnapped Mia Toretto as insurance, Jah and the others are able to escape and head for the plane that will take them out of Spain. Dominic and the others pursue them on the airstrip. Jah and Denlinger are prevented from boarding the plan by Tej, Roman and Luke Hobbs. When Denlinger rams Tej's car, Jah fights Roman again. Just as he prevents Roman from climbing back onto to Tej's car, Roman breaks free. Jah and Denlinger are killed when Tej rams their vehicle into a cargo plane's crosswind. Trivia *Jah speaks when asking Vegh for help. Jah's actor, Joe Taslim, is Indonesian. The translation of Jah's dialog, "Vegh, Hantam mereka", translated "Vegh, I need your help", actually means, "Vegh, hit them". *Jah is considered the "evil twin" of Han Seoul-Oh by Roman Pearce on account they are both the "Asian" of the team.Fast & Furious 6 *Jah is widely compared to Kiet from Furious 7, since they both use martial arts and parkour. Vehicles Driven References Category:Characters Category:Fast & Furious 6 Characters Category:Shaw's Team Category:Fast & Furious 6 Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Villains